Desde el Arakawa con amor
by KaoruB
Summary: Advertencia: la trillada pregunta "¿qué es tener sexo?" también se materializará entre los habitantes de aquel desatinado puente. Sólo que Riku, al oírla, colapsa irremediablemente, por lo cual los demás se encargarán de contestarla por él... D:


_**Disclaimer: Arakawa under the bridge y sus personajes son propiedad de Nakamura Hikaru**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n El leitmotiv del presente shot está bastante trillado. Quiero decir, es muy frecuente entre las ficciones humorísticas que alguien pregunte "¿qué es tener sexo?" con la finalidad de generar alguna clase de efecto cómico. Bien... yo también apunté a eso XD Aunque no soy muy hábil en cuanto a humor se refiere, espero que al menos haya sido respetada la desopilante personalidad de cada uno de estos personajes. _

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :)_

* * *

**Desde el Arakawa con amor**

* * *

Y todo por andar explicando el funcionamiento del sistema reproductivo humano. ¿Quién lo había mandado a dar clases de biología? Cierto: en la actualidad vivía en el "reino del revés" –o "reino del absurdo más disparatado" para ser precisos-, por lo cual resultaba perfectamente natural que alguien con una formación administrativa impartiera lecciones de una disciplina ajena.

Cualquier cosa podía pasar debajo de ese desatinado puente. Entre el concepto de _genitalidad_ y la palabra _sexualidad_ no hubo solución de continuidad y este último vocablo brotó de entre sus labios con la inocencia que Riku aún era incapaz de reprimir en ese lugar. Entonces fue cuando se desató la tormenta.

Nino, que asistía a la improvisada escuela con los hermanos de metal, se levantó de su asiento como un resorte con la mano en alto para pedir permiso para hablar. Y habló.

-_Sexualidad_, no es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra –dijo con seriedad-. También oí decir que entre las personas el sexo es una conexión única, necesaria y placentera, aunque todavía no logro comprender lo que significa. Riku, ¿qué es tener sexo?

El interpelado se quedó de piedra. La palidez que adquirió su rostro competía dignamente con la de un auténtico fantasma, y la pasmada boca abierta se parecía de forma asombrosa a la de cualquier pescado muerto. De allí no brotó ningún sonido audible, a lo sumo los dramáticos jadeos típicos de la asfixia.

Nino lo miraba con atención, aguardando su respuesta. Los niños apoyaron con entusiasmo a la joven e instaban ruidosamente a su maestro para que resolviera el planteo, pero éste persistía en su patética perplejidad de padre primerizo ante semejante cuestionamiento.

La situación empeoró cuando apareció Hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa a Riku? –indagó al verlo en ese estado.

-Creo que le hice una pregunta muy difícil y ahora está pensando –repuso Nino.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Qué es tener sexo?

De la cicatriz de Hermana comenzó a brotar un incontenible manantial de sangre. Nino se alarmó y se apresuró a tomar un pañuelo para restañar la herida. Hermana aceptó distraídamente sus atenciones aunque supo recomponerse a una velocidad prodigiosa, es decir, más rápido que Riku, que continuaba patitieso.

-Has inquirido por uno de los más grandes misterios del universo –empezó por decir con su aplomo habitual, conteniendo con el pañuelo el sangrado-. "¿Qué es tener sexo?", se preguntaron los sabios más excelsos de la antigüedad.

Nino escuchaba con atención, afirmando a cada rato con la cabeza en son de entendimiento. Su gesto grave impulsó al orador a continuar con su explicación, que pronto se ramificó en retorcidos vericuetos bélicos.

-Tener sexo implica rivalidad. Si la rivalidad se manifiesta en secreto no debería llegarse a los extremos de una estrategia suicida, pero si se expresa abiertamente será necesario un conjunto de tácticas fundamentales. En primer lugar es necesario contar con el armamento apropiado, tal vez lo más conveniente sea un arpón y una bazuca para evitar q…

-¿Cuál es el tema de hoy? –interrumpió Blanquito, trazando en el medio de la clase su habitual recorrido blanco.

-Aquí Nino quiere saber qué es tener sexo –dijo Hermana.

Blanquito, como de costumbre, ni siquiera se perturbó. Aunque tampoco tuvo la gentileza de detenerse para colaborar con la resolución del enigma.

-¡El sexo es una anchísima franja blanca que fomenta la aparición de insectos ante las personas, las cuales se unirán para espantarlos con alfombras gigantescas! –vociferó mientras se alejaba, por lo cual las últimas palabras fueron captadas con dificultad.

-¿Alfombras cómo? –consultó Nino a Hermana.

-Alfombras para cubrir la artillería pesada –respondió él.

A Nino le pareció que ya iba entendiendo algo del asunto. Se volvió hacia los niños.

-Parece que tener sexo consiste en juntarse para confrontar, con o sin armas, utilizando una alfombra para envolverlas porque pueden explotar.

-Debe ser un juego muy peligroso –dedujo el primero de los hermanos.

-O muy científico –concluyó el otro, vaya a saber por qué-. Si es muy científico entonces me da miedo, ¡prefiero no tenerlo nunca!

Nino quedó impresionada ante tal comentario. Se lo pensó cuidadosamente. Si lo que decían los niños era cierto, tener sexo podía ser un proceso más complejo de lo que suponía. Se lamentó por no haber investigado mejor sobre el tema a su llegada de Venus.

Por instinto se volvió a Riku para proseguir con su pesquisa, pero el chico aún no daba señales de recordar quién era y en dónde estaba –mucho menos lo que le habían preguntado… y _quién_-.

-¿Por qué está así Riku? –preguntó de pronto María, sorprendiéndolos.

Ante el temor de que la herida se reabriese, Nino se apresuró a darle otro pañuelo a Hermana. Después se volvió hacia su vecina.

-Está así desde que le pregunté qué es tener sexo –explicó.

María sonrió maliciosamente, comprendiendo.

-Tal perplejidad es muy natural en el cerdo inútil que se regodea entre sus propios excrementos –comentó sardónica.

-¿Tú podrías ayudarme? –consultó Nino.

-Claro que sí, querida. La respuesta es fácil: el sexo es la basura de las relaciones sociales entre perdedores y seres estigmatizados por haberse orinado encima sin lograr levantarse de la butaca del cine para llegar al excusado a tiempo.

Esta vez, el torrente de sangre que expulsó la herida de Hermana fue muy difícil de contener. A continuación María siguió su camino, sonriéndoles con dulzura a modo de despedida.

La cosa se estaba complicando. Las ideas reunidas hasta el momento parecían fidedignas, axiomáticas, exactas, sin embargo Nino intuyó los espacios vacíos y la escasez de recursos para conectarlas unas con otras. Riku era el único que podía ayudarla en ese trance, pero el tipo se empecinaba en su estupefacción de joven inexperto.

-¿Qué sucede con Riku? –El que saludaba ahora era Estrella.

-Le pregunté qué es tener sexo y desde entonces parece ido –respondió Nino suspirando.

En el rostro de Estrella, más específicamente en lo que podría establecerse como la zona de sus mejillas, se asomó un suave rubor. Miró a Nino con adoración, mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

-Tener sexo… tener sexo… -balbuceó.

Por un momento, tanto Nino como Hermana temieron que el joven cayera en el mismo estado de aturdimiento que Riku. Pero Estrella reunió coraje, se enjugó las lágrimas y encaró a Nino con resolución. Después se acomodó la guitarra y comenzó a entonar una melodía… o lo que sea.

-_Nino-san, Nino-san, Nino-san…/ Nino-san, Nino-san, Nino-san…/ Ella quiere saber sobre sexo,/ ella quiere saber sobre sexo,/ ella quiere saber…/ Y Estrella le responderá que es dar vueltas,/ dar vueltas y vueltas,/ dar vueltas y vueltas para desarmar el castillo/ que la sanguijuela habita…_

Mientras cantaba, Nino acompañaba con palmas y los niños hicieron una ronda. Hermana, en cambio, permaneció en su sitio cruzado de brazos, indiferente al espectáculo.

Cuando Estrella terminó su canción, Nino se sentía un poco más segura acerca de la información que había logrado recabar esa tarde. La última conclusión que extrajo y que le transmitió con gran entusiasmo a los niños era que tener sexo es una práctica que jamás debía tomarse a la ligera.

-¿Qué pasa con Riku? –dijo a modo de saludo Líder, recién llegado, bebiendo un refresco.

-Se fue a la luna de Valencia cuando le pregunté qué es tener sexo –respondió Nino.

El kappa se atragantó. Empezó a toser, ahogado, y luego alternó entre escupitajos y carraspeos. El estupor se le manifestó en pequeñas gotas de sudor que le perlaban el cuello sospechosamente humano, pero él se comportó con absoluta seriedad.

-Aaaah, tener sexo, tener sexo... –suspiró, como si soñara-. Qué no daría por saberlo… o tenerlo.

En eso, un inesperado milagro se produjo debajo del puente del río Arakawa. Insólitamente, sin que nadie hubiese hecho nada desquiciado ni disparatado en particular, el joven durmiente y profesor improvisado de biología carente de especialización, tanto teórica como práctica, en cuestiones de sexualidad humana, se recordó a sí mismo por fin.

-¡Líder! –exclamó Riku escandalizado, pues lo había escuchado.

-No es una pregunta ordinaria –murmuró el susodicho sin hacerle caso, pensativo.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a saberlo, Líder? –indagó Nino, esperanzada.

-¡Líder!

-Tú sabes que eres como una hija para mí, que eres mi protegida. Jamás te mentiría ni dejaría que te quedes con la duda.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… entonces…

-¡Líder!

-¡Entonces pregúntale a Riku, que para eso se le paga! –exclamó Líder, huyendo a la carrera.

Hermana, los pequeños de metal, Estrella y Nino lo saludaron con la mano. Luego miraron a Riku, que estaba indignado.

-¡No me pagas una mierda, maldito remedo de kappa! –vociferó él, enojado.

-Riku, ¿ya estás bien? –le preguntó Nino, aliviada al verlo recompuesto.

El interpelado se puso nervioso.

-Nino-san, eh… No vayas a pensar que yo… Bueno, no es que no sepa qué es tener sexo…

-Ya lo he averiguado –lo interrumpió ella, confiada, y procedió a explicarlo-: tener sexo implica confrontar con armas trazando una línea blanca en el medio, resguardando luego, con una gran alfombra, nuestras defensas, antes de desarmar el castillo de la sanguijuela.

El joven se quedó boquiabierto. Temiendo una recaída, Nino se apresuró a señalar:

-No te preocupes de más, Riku, lo he entendido por mi cuenta. Has actuado como un verdadero profesor: has dejado libres a tus alumnos para que construyan por sí mismos sus conocimientos. –Luego fue hasta el río, metió el brazo hasta el hombro, al rato lo sacó y se acercó corriendo hasta él. Antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar, tenía un pescado metido en la boca-. ¡Nos vemos!

Nino se fue a su casa. Los demás, por su parte, se marcharon también en diferentes direcciones. Riku se quedó solo frente a la pizarra, medio azorado, medio atorado a causa de su recompensa. La brisa del atardecer mecía apaciblemente sus cabellos.

La vida debajo del puente jamás podría calificarse de _normal_, de eso estaba seguro. Incluso los conocimientos relativos a la condición humana podían teorizarse de forma desacertada o ilógica y nadie lo cuestionaría, trátese de gastronomía, de arte, de matemática, de reparación de artefactos electrónicos o de sexualidad.

Así eran las cosas allí, donde vivía con su amada Nino. Riku sonrió aliviado al caer en la cuenta de que al final no había tenido que explicarle nada. La exposición que él pudiera hacerle del asunto quizás hubiese resultado demasiado extravagante.


End file.
